la fiesta de mis sueños y un inesperado primer bes
by Maron Jinzo
Summary: una fiesta es algo genial pero que pasa si la persona mas importante para ti no puede asistir por una cita de negocios podra trunks llegra a la fiesta de 16 años de marron
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Esta es la primera historia que escribo y disculpen ya que no soy una experta en este rango. Apenas soy una verdadera novata este fanatic nació de la nada solamente iba a ser Cuatro hojas y no sé por que me salieron tres más. Además que se dividen en varios capítulos espero que les guste.

**Antes que nada los personajes aquí mencionados son creación del Sr. Akira Toriyama... **

**Esta historia se desarrolla dos años después de que el poderoso guerrero Goku se fue a entrenar con ub su nuevo discipulo Ub..**

**

* * *

**

**"LA FIESTA DE MIS SUEÑOS Y UN INESPERADO PRIMER BESO"**

**"CAPITULO 1"**

**"UNA PLATICA ENTRE MADRE E HIJA"**

**

* * *

**

Todo da inicio una hermosa mañana de verano, en la que una joven de hermosos cabellos dorados y ojos azules como el cielo, se posaban frente a la ventana soñando con lo que toda jovencita sueña a esa edad, su fiesta de 16 años y él primer beso del príncipe de sus sueños...

- Te he dicho con un demonio que dejes de estar perdiendo el tiempo, aun faltan muchos detalles de tu fiesta la joven. escucho la voz de su bella y estricta madre Numero Dieciocho...

- Ya voy Mamá, enseguida bajo...

- ¿Que le pasa a mi princesa?. Le pregunto Krilin...

- Nada Papá, ya sabes como es mi Mamá, siempre esta exagerando por todo...

– Yo no exagero, y si té molesta que me preocupe por ti, y te diga todo el tiempo que hacer, que pena hija, ya que yo soy tu madre, y tengo todo el derecho del mundo a preocuparme por tu bienestar esta claro...

- Si Mamá eso ya lo sé, pero me gustaría que me ser un poco yo, y no lo que tu quieres que sea Mamá tu sabes que me aterran las alturas, y no me gustan los combates como a ti y a papa...

-Ya basta escuchen las dos, lo que les voy a decir, no quiero que me interrumpan antes de terminar lo digo por ti Numero Dieciocho, ya no discutan siempre por lo mismo ni parecen madre e hija mas bien, lo que parecen son dos niñas cuiquitas peleándose por un juguete o algo por el estilo, eso déjenselo a la pequeña Pan y Bra que son pequeñas, por Kamisama. tu Maron deja de estar contestándole a tu madre, ya que ella mejor que nadie quiere tu bien, y tu Numero Dieciocho, ya deja de estar molestando a Maron con la cuestión de ser una guerrera, si ella no quiere ser una guerrera como nosotros, sus razones tendra y saben que mejor me voy a con Yamcha, el Maestro Rochil y con la Tortuga, antes de que me saquen de mis casillas ustedes dos...

- Haber, para empezar ya que no me dejastes interrumpirte, en primera, Yo no estaba diciéndole a Maron lo de los entrenamientos o ese tipo de cosas como tu dices de niñas chiquitas, solo le estaba diciendo que aun faltan muchos detalles sobre su fiesta de dieciséis años, y quería que me ayudara a terminar los ultimos detalles, ya que su fiesta se llevara a cabo en tres semanas por si ya se te olvido, y en segunda razon yo siempre procuro su bien no quiero que a mi hija le pase lo mismo que a mí...

-¿ A que te refieres? Mamá, que fue lo que te paso por que nunca me cuentan nada. Dijo la joven rubia con un tono algo molesto, ya estaba harta que sus padres nunca le cuenten, nada sobre el pasado de su Madre. Sus Padres solo se limitaban a decirle que la joven mujer fue victima de un científico hace años pero nada mas...

- Haber contéstenme por favor...

- Hija no quiero platicarte de eso, ya que es mi pasado y es algo doloroso y a ti, no te incumbe tal vez te lo cuente cuando seas mas grande y entiendas mejor las cosas...

Krilin puso la mano sobre el hombro de su bella esposa, y con un tono dulce y a la vez con algo de autoridad, le dijo. - no crees que ya es tiempo de que le platiques a tu hija aquello que te sucedió hace, ya varios años y saben, que mejor me voy pero sin no antes decirte Maron escucha a tu madre. bueno hasta pronto...

El Padre de familia salio volando de kamehouse. Para dirigirse con su amigo Yamcha y los demás, que estaban reunidos en la montaña Paos. mientras tanto dentro de esta morada una platica entre madre e hija se llevaba a cabo...

- Ándale Mamá, ya cuéntame que era de tu vida antes de conocer a papa, ya que me muero de la curiosidad por saber que fue eso tan terrible que te paso ándale mami dime...

- Ay hija es bastante fuerte lo que te voy a contar, pero ni modo así fue como paso todo, esto ocurrió seis años antes de que tu nacieras...

La joven madre llevo sus lindos ojos azules al suelo, aun le causaba un enorme dolor la perdida de sus padres, y como ella y su hermano, fueron victimas de un malvado científico sin escrúpulos y con la ambición de dominar al mundo...

_**FlachBack...**_

_La joven numero dieciocho, en aquella época contaba con escasos veintidós años, y tenia todo por esperar de la vida un hermano sinvergüenza, y una carrera en la universidad además muchos sueños por cumplir hasta que un día... _

_-Vamos hermana, ya te dije que este científico es muy inteligente, y me ofrecio un buen trabajo como ayudante del laboratorio..._

_-Si pero ya te dije, que no me agrada para nada ese científico, no lo sé ay algo que me hace desconfiar de El y..._

_-Ay hermana deja de ser tan paranoica, no ay dada malo con ese científico, además me contó que esta inventando un gran invento que ayudara a la humanidad, y lo mejor de todo es que Tu y Yo somos parte de ese proyecto que te parece..._

_-Yo pero que demonios te pasa hermano, ya te dije que no pienso ser parte del equipo de trabajo de ese viejo, y es mi ultima palabra..._

_-Ay pero hermana no seas tan ruda, ya te dije que ese científico nos quiere ayudar, y acuérdate que le debemos demasiado al Dr. Makigero, claro después que murieron Mamá y Papá hace dos años..._

_- Esta bien hermano, como tu digas mañana te acompañare con ese científico de pacotilla..._

_El día paso sin mas preámbulos, en la mañana Dieciocho y Diecisiete acudieron a la escuela, por la tarde se dedicaron a terminar sus labores escolares. Hasta que finalmente llego la noche esa noche que cambiaria el destino de ellos dos, esa noche en la que ya no serian unos simples campesinos huérfanos, la noche en que seria los dos androides que llevarían a cabo la cruel misión de conquistar al mundo del Dr. Makigero... _

_-Ándale hermana ya se nos esta haciendo tarde, falta muy poco para que sea de la hora que el Doctor Makigero, nos dijo que estuviéramos en el laboratorio..._

_-Ay como fastidias hermano, que adoración le tienes a ese viejo, ya te dije que me vale si llegamos tarde o no y si realmente le importa su dichosa cena que espere o no..._

_-Ay hermana tu no tienes remedio, pero mira ya llegamos..._

_Ambos chicos llegaron al laboratorio del Dr. Gero, que se encontraba en las orillas de la Capita del Norte, tocaron el timbre y les abrió un sujeto de apariencia muy desagradable _

_- Hola chicos pasen los estaba esperando. Les digo el apacible científico... _

_- Si señor y mire traje a mi hermana con migo que le parece... _

_-Fenomenal muchacho, el malvado científico rio para si mismo, esos dos jovencitos eran perfectos para su experimento, dos hermanos huérfanos de Madre y Padre, además sin mas familia asi que nadie notaria su ausencia.. _

_-Bueno señor que es eso tan importante que nos quiere proponer a Mí y a mi hermano... _

_-Mira jovencita, no sé si recuerdan a la honorable patrulla roja, la misma que tenia grandes proyectos por dominar al mundo. Pero un maldito dia entro a la base un chiquillo que la derroto y muy pocos se salvaron de aquella masacre..._

_-Honorable vejo no me haga reír, esa patrulla roja era de lo peor, que bueno que ese chiquillo como usted llamo la derrotado... _

_-Bueno jovencita a lo que vamos, como le dije a tu hermano estoy con un proyecto para el mundo, en ese proyecto están incluidos ustedes dos... _

_-Y que quiere que hagamos que le ayudemos a analizar algun experimento o que. Le pregunto el joven de cabellera negra y ojos azules..._

_-No chicos ustedes son mi experimento, solo imagínenselo solo tengo que reconstruir algunas partes de su cuerpo después de ello. ustedes dos tendrán poderes extraordinarios capaces de destruir todo a su paso, además quiero que me ayuden a terminar con ese Goku y con sus incompetentes amigos que tiene... _

_Ambos jóvenes se quedaron sin habla, realmente ese viejecito que les ayudo, cuando sus padres murieron, que les ayudo a que ingresaran a una buena escuela, seria acaso un demente capas de dominar al mundo o se trataba de una simple broma de mal gusto..._

_-Claro que no eso jamás mi hermano y Yo, no queremos que nos reconstruya partes de nuestro cuerpo y mucho menos, ayudarle a acabar con ese tal Goku... _

_-Vamos Sr. Gero, no diga esas bromas por favor, mire que a mi hermana no le gustan para nada.._

_-Y quien dijo, que se trataba de algun tipo de broma, numero Diez y Once atrápelos que no escapen... _

_Los dos jóvenes estaban siendo aprisionados, por ambos androides y sin mas remedio, fueron dormidos por ese científico. Cuando los chicos lograron despertar de sus sueños, ambos tenían habilidades sorprendentes, podían volar, además tenían una fuerza extraordinaria, ya no eran mas aquellos jóvenes inocentes que alguna vez fueron, ahora tenían una mente y mirada frívola además un odio a una persona que ni conocían... _

_**FIN DEL FLACHBACK...**_

A la joven madre mucho le dolía platicar esa parte de su vida, esa la que ella quiera mantener en secreto a su hija, pero ya no había vuelta atrás tenia que terminar de contar la historia que aun le faltaba como fue que se vieron librados de las ambiciones de ese científico...

-Mamá si quieres ya no me sigas contando, por favor a la bella jovencita de escasos quince años se le llenaron sus bellos ojos azules de lagrimas, le dolió mucho como su Tío y su Madre fueron victimas de un científico sin compasión...

A Numero Dieciocho se le partió el corazón, ver a su hija con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, aunque a veces la regañaba por llorar y ser tan frágil y delicada, tal como ella alguna vez lo fue no pudo evitarlo y con un dulce movimiento de manos le limpio las lagrimas de sus lindos ojitos azules...

- Hija aun falta mas por contarte, tengo que decírtelo todo tal y como fue que todavía me faltan algunos detalles...

**_flachback..._**

_Habían pasado dos años desde aquella noche, en la que ese malvado científico y sus dos androides les cambiaron la vida de diecisiete y dieciocho, ya faltaba poco para que llegara la hora que veria a la rata de Goku, arrastrándose de dolor pero por mas que hacia para que diecisiete y dieciocho, lo obedecieran estos parecían no hacerle caso, mataron a Diez y Once, con suma facilidad y además el científico temía por su vida de no haber sido por ese control remoto que el mismo invento, para detenerlos en caso de emergencia tal vez ya estaría muerto pero ese seria el dia en que Goku moriría_

_Era la mañana del Doce de mayo, hora Nueve Cuarenta..._

_-Por fin este sera el dia en que mi mas grande creación cobre vida, hoy destruiremos la pequeña isla que esta a nueve kilómetros de la Capital del Sur. Jajajajajaj..._

_-Crees Numero Veinte que esos chicos te van a obedecer, ya se te olvido que mataron a Diez y Once, aparte que ese mocoso de cabello negro intento matarte el otro día, lo mejor sera que vayamos primero nosotros destruir la isla para que salga ese cretino de Goku y cuando aparezca Tu y Yo intentamos matarlo. pero si las cosas no salen bien despiertas a estos androides..._

_- Tal vez tengas razón Numero Diecinueve, bueno vayamos nosotros a matar a Goku y si las cosas salen mal ellos se encargaran de todo, dejadme pongo a dormir a esta preciosidad ya que la habia despertado... _

_Numero Dieciocho que había escuchado todo, no tuvo tiempo para intentar escapar ya que la habían puesto a dormir nuevamente. Y por lo que me pudo contar Tu Padre Numero Diecinueve fue asesinado por Vegeta y El Dr. Gero estaba a punto de ser eliminado por Piccolo. Pero al ver a Bulma la ataco y escapo. Para ir a despertarnos a Mí y a tu Tío después de despertarnos tu tio mato al científico... _

_**fin flachback...**_

-Mamá, no puedo creer todo lo que te paso es sencillamente increíble...

-Si Hija pero así sucedieron las cosas, ahora me comprendes por que me preocupo por ti, eres la única hija que tengo, yo se que a veces soy regañona con tigo, y te molesto todo el tiempo con que entrenes y esas cosas, como tu padre las llaman de niñas chiquitas pero no quiero que alguien que tenga malas intenciones. te secuestren por tu ADN que heredaste de mi y te pase lo mismo que a mi, ser una maquina de destrucción para conquistar al mundo, tal como ese científico hizo conmigo...

-Mamá y después fuiste absorbida por ese otro androide. que también fue creado por ese Doctor...

Numero Dieciocho, se quedo anonadada como su hija se entero que habia sido absorbida por Cell, eso es algo que ella no podía creer. pero como te enterases de eso dijo la joven madre...

-Un dia escuche a la Señora Bulma platicándole esto a Trunks, y bueno jamás te le dije ¿por que se me hiso algo loco?. Eso pero con esto que me contacte, Ya lo creí Mamá, y sabes te prometo que me enseñare a volar por los cielos, tal como lo hacen Bra y Pan aunque me dan miedo las alturas...

A Numero Dieciocho, se le lleno el corazón de alegría, esta seria la oportunidad perfecta para hacer de su hija una guerrera, tal como lo son Ella y Krillin. Y asi dieron como terminada esta platica con un tierno abrazo entre Madre e Hija...

-Hija, si quieres no vayas conmigo a la Ciudad del Oeste a terminar de comprar las cosas que hacen falta, mejor quédate aquí a estudiar y yo me iré a la Ciudad que te parece...

-Pero Mamá estas segura que quieres que me quede, y si algo te hace falta y sí...

- No hay excusa jovencita, bueno sube y ponte a estudiar, ya que en un par de semanas, tienes un examen de Física y tu Maestro de apoyo Gohan, me dice que vas muy retrasada con esa materia y que hasta podrías reprobar el semestre, y no quiero que una hija mia pase a segundas, en ninguna materia esta claro...

-Si Mamá, como tu digas enseguida me ponder a estudiar...

Habían pasado treinta minutos desde que numero dieciocho, había tenido esa conversación con su hija estaba a punto de salir de Kamehose. cuando escucho la puerta al mirar por la ventana sonrió pues eran ese par de sinvergüenzas que un dia se disfrazaron de un luchador para hacerle frente, asi sin mas remedio les abrió la puerta...

-Hola señora Dieciocho de pura casualidad se encuentra Maron, es que queremos que nos acompañe a tomar un helado y el cine, claro si le da permiso. Hablo el menor de la Familia Son...

-Claro Goten mi hija esta, bueno chicos los dejo voy a la cuidad a compara algunas cosas que faltan para él cumple años de mi hija, y se te la encargo Trunks cuídamela mucho esta claro...

-Claro señora Dieciocho no tiene por que pedírmelo, claro que la cuidare ella es alguien muy especial para mí, es como si fuera mi hermanita usted sabe que la quiero tanto como a mi hermana Bra. Contesto el joven heredero de la Corporación Cápsula...

-Ay si tú y por que no dices lo mismo de mi sobrina Pan, que a ella no la piensas cuidar o que, y por que solo se la encarga a Trunks señora Dieciocho, que no confía en Mi...

–Mmmmm. Té diré quien fue el que casi hace que su sobrina, casi se ahogue en el mar cuando estábamos todos reunidos e. Menciono la joven madre dieciocho con un tono algo sarcástico...

-Además Goten a Pan te tiene a ti a sus padres y a su abuelo Satán y Maron solo tiene a sus padres asi que por eso la cuido tanto. Dijo el chico de cabello Lilia...

-Bueno chicos ya basta de discusiones, bueno los dejo ya me voy a comprar lo que me hace falta se quedan en su casa...

Pero antes de salir de su casa Numero Dieciocho, no pudo evitar pensar que esos dos chicos y su propia hija, eran hijos de aquellos guerreros que ella y su hermano diecisiete, fueron creados para asesinarlos y dominar al mundo. pero gracias a Kaimisama eso jamás ocurrió asi...

-y donde esta ella señora Dieciocho...

-En su recamara y mucho cuidadito con querer pasarse de vivo Goten...

-Ay y por que nomas contra mí, eso no es justo señora Dieciocho. Pero bueno que le vamos hacer. Jajajajajajaja...

-Bueno ahora si los dejo chicos, Maron llegaron Goten y Trunks a buscarte. Grito la Madre de Familia Numero Dieciocho...

Y asi. La joven madre salio de kamehouse volando a toda velocidad y mientras tanto la joven rubia cantaba de lo lindo, en su recamara con la ayuda de su mp tres asi que no escucho cuando su madre le dijo que habían llegado Goten y Trunks

-¿Que pasa con Maron? que no baja acaso no escucho a su Mamá, que habíamos llegado Goten

-No lo sé Trunks. pero espera escucha eso...

Ambos jóvenes escucharon un canto que venia de la recamara de la chica, subieron para escuchar esa canción que no sonaba nada mal, ambos abrieron la puerta de la habitación de la chica y ahí estaba ella cantando con los ojos cerrados una linda canción...

-Y yo sé que no es querer por que en tus ojos yo me puedo perder, contigo olvido lo que es temer acaso no sabes que tú eres para mí, la noche el dia en mi vivir la sangre en mis venas lo doy todo por ti, contigo mundo no tiene final que el tiempo no se nos va acabar, es algo mas que la distancia que el dolor y la nostalgia sabemos que eso no nos va a separar es darte un beso cada noche...

en eso la chica que cantaba con los ojos cerrados esa canción que le dedicaba a cierta personita sintió que estaba siendo observada por alguien, se dio la media vuelta y ahí estaba el dueño de sus pensamientos sonriendo de lo mas lindo, tal vez burlándose de ella por sus desafinadas notas en la canción la chica se sonrojo por el oso que estaba pasando...

- Y ustedes dos que hacen aquí...

-Vamos Maron termina la canción cantas muy lindo jajajajaja...

-Cállate. Goten no es gracioso, dijo con un tono molesto la joven Maron...

-Si peque sigue cantando, ya que lo hacías con mucho sentimiento y dime en ¿quien pensabas cuando la cantabas?. Le pregunto el joven Brief...

Maron se quedo hecha piedra, como demonios se le ocurrió preguntarle eso que le iba a decir mira trunks te dedicaba esa canción, ¿por qué? ¡Me gustas! Si claro tonta dile eso. Para que jamás te dirija la palabra, además aquí esta Goten para terminarse de burlar de mi ay Maron por que demonios no escuchaste, que habían llegado este par que loser eres Maron me caí. La joven rubia se recriminaba mental mente lo tonta que fue...

- A nadie, solo me gusta la canción eso es todo Trunks...

-Si ya Trunks, no molestes a nuestra cantante e oye Maron, no cantas nada mal. Jjajaa, oye que te parece si nos acompañas a Trunks y a Mí por un helado que te parece...

-La verdad chicos tengo mucho que estudiar y la verdad es que yo...

-Vamos Maron, no ay excusas nos acompañas si o si. dijo el pelilila...

Maron se sonrojo por las palabras del chico que le roba los suspiros y los pensamientos, a cada rato y menos, que le haga esa cara se suplica, ay como le gusta ese chico en verdad, sus ojos azules como el mar profundo, y como bien decía la canción en tus ojos yo me puedo perder...

-Ay esta bien, pero bajen a la sala que ahorita bajo, ya que traigo el cabello hecho un caos...

-jaja. Y como no, si cuando cantabas bailabas y tu cabello se revolvió todo. Jajaja, ay Maron si que le pusiste sentimiento a la canción. Le menciono el mas pequeño de la familia Son...

El rato paso y los dos jóvenes aguardaban a su amiga, que se estaba terminando de arreglar, cuando ella bajo, ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron al ver a la pequeña Maron bajar, con ese vestidito rosa pastel que la hacia lucir muy tierna. Pero a la vez muy atractiva..

-bueno nos vamos o que pasa con ustedes par de bobos...

-a si claro, Maron ya nos vamos, Goten Sube a la nave...

los tres jóvenes salieron de la isla muy contentos, a pasar un buen rato como ellos mismos dijeron, mientras Goten y Trunks platicaban Maron, no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de su Madre que le dijo ese dia, no había duda que esa platica entre madre e hija realmente había hecho cambiar a la chica en su forma de pensar...

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí el primer capitulo y por favor paciencia, ya que soy nueva en esto y no sé algunas cosas. Además mi cabeza me esta dando vueltas y vueltas una nueva historia. Pero hasta aquí, en el próximo capitulo Maron tendrá una noche terrible cuidando a la pequeña Pan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Hola de nuevo si ya sé que Cometí Errores Garrafales, en el primer capitulo, pero esta era una historia solo para mí, por ello no me preocupe por los Nombres que fueran con mayúsculas en los puntos, comas punto y aparte, punto y seguido, lo hice en formato de Guión de Teatro ya que no sabia bien como expresarme, pero en esta ocasión cambie ese formato y le puse uno diferente, y sin mas por el momento aquí les dejo el Segundo capitulo.

* * *

"**LA FIESTA DE MIS SUEÑOS Y UN INESPERADO PRIMER BESO"**

**CAPITULO SEGUNDO**

**"NIÑERA S.O.S"**

* * *

Había pasado una semana entera desde que Maron, Trunks y Goten se habían ido de paseo al cine y Maron había quedado con Gohan de cuidar a la pequeña Pan, mientras él y su bella esposa Videl iban a una convención de científicos reconocidos que se llevaba a cabo en la Ciudad Satán esa noche.

-pero Maron en serio no-ay problema en que cuides tu sola a Pan es que mi hija es demasiado inquieta y caprichosa, se lo pidiera a mi Madre, pero ella fue al templo de kamisama a visitar a mi Padre, ya que tenia mucho tiempo sin verlo.

No Gohan en verdad no-ay problema alguno yo cuidare a la pequeña Pan, Mira primero hará su tarea, después veremos televisión y para finalizar tomara un pequeño baño y se va a dormir.

-Asi tienes todo planeado pero dime jovencita ¿dónde queda la cena?-hablo con un tono autoritario digno de una madre la señora de la casa.

-¡¡He he!!.Ay no sé Videl.

-Ja no te apures solo estaba jugando .

Videl vio a su pequeña hija y como ya es común, en una buena madre le dio las siguientes ordenes-Pequeña Pan obedece a Maron en todo lo que te ordene, No quiero caprichitos, ni desobediencias y mucho menos tus rabietas esta claro jovencita.

-Si mami me portare muy bien. Obedeceré a Maron en todo lo que me ordene y además la voy a cuidar de los tipos malos, que rondan por aquí.

-Ja ¿ quien cuidara a quien?, Ya vamos. Videl no quiero llegar tarde esta noche. Ya que habrá grandes eminencias del mundo científico en ese lugar.

-Esta bien esta bien Gohan, solo estaba aconsejando a Pan y Maron, pero no te enojes ¡Mira que ya te pareces al Señor Vegeta!, Igual de gruñón que él.

-Videl este no es el momento para bromas ¡¡vamonos ya!!

-Te puedes esperar un minuto solo estoy terminando de darle a Maron las ultimas ordenes, para el mejor cuidado de Pan.

- Te espero en el auto. Gohan salió de la casa Son Satán, para esperar a su flamante esposa en el auto, Mientras tanto en la casa Videl, daba los últimos mandatos.

-Que Pan se duerma a las ocho de la noche, ni un minuto mas ni un minuto menos, que tampoco coma chocolate eso la pone muy ansiosa y loca, y para cualquier cosa nuestros números están en la agenda, ¿Esta todo claro?.

-Sí esta todo correcto-Videl.

-Bueno ya todo aclarado vamos Gohan. Se nos hace tarde.

La joven pareja Son Satán salieron de su casa esa noche, para dirigirse a esa cena de científicos que se llevaba a cabo en La Ciudad Satán.

-Esta bien Pan, mira primero hagamos tu tarea y después nos ponemos a jugar lo que tu quieras ¿qué te parece?

-Si Maron, lo que tu digas estará bien.

¿Y que te encargaron de tarea?.

-Hacer todo el abecedario y unos problemas de matemáticas.

- ¡ Ha correcto!.

Las jóvenes pasaron cerca de dos horas haciendo la tarea de la pequeña Pan. Hasta que llego el momento de jugar.

¿ Y a que quieres jugar Pan?

-No lo sé ¿qué te parece si jugamos a las escondidillas?.

-¡¡ Genial!!-Pan ¿quién cuenta primero Tu o Yo?.

-No lo sé ¿ qué tal si tu cuentas y yo me oculto?-Maron.

-Como tu digas Pan.

-Maron empezó a contar. Mientras la pequeña Pan buscaba un buen lugar para esconderse, la pequeña niña decidió ocultarse muy bien de su cuidadora y no encontró mejor lugar que la alacena, ya que era muy grande y Maron batallaría para encontrarla.

-Haber haber ¿en donde estará esa pequeña niñita?.Debajo de la mesa, ¡¡ no aquí no esta!!, Detrás dé los sillones. ¡¡ Tampoco!! ¿En donde? ¿Dónde? ¡¡A ya sé en la alacena!!.

-Ja ya te descubrí Pan con que aquí estabas pequeña diablilla. ¡¡No!! ¿Pero que hiciste Pan?,

Te comiste todo el chocolate y el refresco, ¡¡y mira como te dejaste!!.Niña haber dame eso.

-¡¡ No!!.

-Que me lo des-Pan.

-Ya te dije que no-Maron. Eres fea y mala ya no té quiero y a ver si me alcanzas ¡¡Bruja Maldita!!.

-Pan vuelve aquí de inmediato.

-No lo voy hacer Bruja.

La pequeña pan corrió y corrió. Durante mas de veinte minutos, hasta que decidió subirse al finísimo librero del Científico Son Gohan.

-Pan te lo suplico, bájate del librero. Por favor.

- bueno me bajo si me pides perdón y además dices que eres, una inútil sabandija, que eres un insecto insignificante y que Yo soy más bonita que Tu

-Pan no voy a decir eso bájate ahora mismo jovencita.

-Que no lo haré. Hasta que me digas eso que té pedí.-Maron.

-Y como ya te lo había dicho, no te pienso decir eso Pan, Además no voy hacer caso a tus caprichitos de niña malcriada.

-Asi menos me bajo, no me bajo y no me bajo.

-Ay pan baja mira que si no-té bajas te van a regañar tus papas.

-Me vale me vale,no me importa que me regañen. de fin al cabo siempre lo hacen - Maron.

-Pan por favor te lo ordena tu Niñera, baja mira que tengo muchas cosas por hacer. Asi que te ordeno que bajes ahora mismo jovencita.

-Pues fíjate que asi menos me bajo bruja, no me bajo no me bajo y no me bajo

_-Ay Maron si tan solo hubieras aprendido a volar, pero no, a la niña le dio miedo, y ahora aquí batallando con una escuincla del demonio, malcriada, chiflada, caprichosa y además agresiva_. –Maron sé auto reprimía por no haber obedecido a su madre en la técnica de vuelo, como ya habían quedado la semana pasada.

-Pan si té bajas no les diré nada a tus padres que te parece.

-Que no me bajo, ¡¡oye Maron!! ¿Qué pasara si rompo este libro de un tal Einstein?.

-¡¡no Pan ese libro es muy importante para tu padre!!, No lo vayas a romper.

-no me importa, esta feo y además ni tiene dibujitos.¡¡Ay por Kami!!, ¿Pero que libros tan feos tiene mi papi? Galileo Galilei, Nicolás Copérnico, Isaac Newton, Arquímedes ¡¡guacala guacala!! ¿Qué feos?. Solo ay puras letras y los dibujos, fuchi.

-Pan ya deja de estarme arrojando libros y baja ahora mismo.

-Ay que no, acaso estas sorda o no me entiendes, Bruja

-Pan por favor ya baja, definitivamente soy una inútil tal como mi madre siempre me lo dice jamás seré buena en nada. La joven maron se repetía una y otra vez los reclamos y exigencias de su madre Numero Dieciocho.

-Maron ¿pero por que lloras?.Dijo con un tono muy tranquilo y dulce la pequeña Pan.

-Nada Pan solo recuerdo lo que siempre me dice mi Madre.

-Perdóname por haber hecho tantos caprichitos, rabietas y por haber arrojado todos los libros de mi padre, te prometo que ya no me portare mal pero ya no llores, solo te quería hacer enojar un ratito, pero mi intención no fue hacerte llorar, Maron.

-Esta bien princesa ya no llorare, pero si tu me ayudas a limpiar la cocina, la sala y a ordenar los libros de tu padre ¡mira que desastre dejaste!

-Si Maron pero ya deja de llorar ¡mira por donde empezamos!. Por la cocina, el librero de mi Padre o por la sala, ¿ por donde dime?.

-Haber primero vamos a ordenar los libros de tu Padre, ya que para él son muy importantes los libros de Isaac Newton, Einstein y bueno los demás científicos.

-Si Si como tu digas Maron.

Maron y Pan pasaron cerca de cuatro horas ordenando por orden alfabético. Los libros de los importantes científicos de toda la humanidad, que Pan había arrojado al suelo debido a sus caprichos y rabietas de hace tan solo unas horas, cuando terminaron con ello le siguieron la cocina y por ultimo la sala, ya con todo limpio Maron le dio un baño a Pan y por ultimo de cenar.

-Haber Pan ¿qué quieres de cenar?.

-No sé tu dime Maron que es lo que ay.

-¡Mira! Ay cereal, pan para sándwich, pan dulce, galletas o te preparo algo. No sé Pan tu dime que se te antoja cenar.

-Haber quiero una sándwich de jamón, con un vaso de leche y unas galletas, me lo preparas Maron.

-Sí ¡¡Mira aquí esta tu cena!!. Come para que te vayas a dormir Pan.

-Esta bien Maron como tu digas, oye también quiero que me leas un cuento.

-Bien termina tu cena y ya veremos después.-Cuando Pan termino su cena Maron vio que ya era hora de ir a dormir, y llevo a la pequeña niña de escasos seis años de edad a su recamara para contarle ese cuanto que le prometió.

-Bien ¿qué cuento quieres que te lea?.

-"La Princesa y La Plebeya". Es que ese cuento me gusta mucho, Si me lo cuentas Maron.

-Si Pan ese cuento será, Había una vez en un reino muy lejano, una Princesa que vivía.

Maron paso cerca de madia hora leyendo el cuento a la pequeña pan, cuando se dio cuenta que la pequeña infanta ya había caído en brazos de "Morfeo el dios de los sueños", Maron se dispuso a ver la televisión. Asi pasaron cerca de veinte minutos.

-Ay pobrecita como pueda haber gente tan mala en este mundo. Maron veía con suma angustia la televisión, cuando se dio cuenta que había alguien en la puerta, con paso temeroso pero a la vez con determinación se dirigió hacia donde provenía ese ruido.

-¿Quién anda ahí, responda si no quiere que lo ataque?.Que responda le digo si no contesta al contar tres lo atacare, a la una nada bien, a las dos aun nada y a las tres ¡¡¡ya!!.

Maron le dio con suma fuerza le propino un fuerte golpe en la cara a esa persona tan misteriosa envuelta entre las sombras de la noche .Pero al cabo de unos minutos se dio cuenta que no era otra persona mas que su amigo Trunks.

-¡Auch! Maron ese golpe si me dolió en ¿qué estabas pensando?.Fiera.

-¡¡Eres un verdadero idiota Trunks me asustaste!!.

-¿ pues quien creías que era?

- No sé algún mal Hombre que solo quieren atacar a las jóvenes indefensas como yo.

-Tu indefensa por favor no me hagas reír,¡¡ auch!! Si que me dolió tu golpe, yo pensé que eras una chica frágil y delicada, pero veo que me equivoque.

-Ay no seas payaso Trunks mi golpe ni cosquillas te hizo ¿ no que eres el Sayajin más poderoso del mundo?, Por que veo que no.

- Solo jugaba mensa claro que tu golpe ni cosquillas me hizo.

-Ya me di cuenta de ello Trunks, no soy Idiota como tu crees.

-Maron ¿ qué ocurre quien esta contigo?

-No Pan es solo Trunks, vuelve a dormir pequeña.

-Si Maron como tu digas, buenas noches Maron y Trunks.

-Si buenas noches pequeña.

-Y tu sinvergüenza, no me vuelvas a asustar asi.

-No es mi culpa que seas tan histérica Maron.

-Tienes razón Trunks, no fue del todo tu culpa es que me asuste por la película que estaba viendo.

-¿ Y como se llamaba? ¿ Y de que Trataba?, Bueno para que te hayas puesto asi de nerviosa y histérica.

-¿Para que quieres que te lo diga Trunks?, ¿Acaso te piensas burlar de mi?.

- No esa no es mi intención ,solo quiero saber de que se trataba, bueno para comprenderte mejor querida amiga.

-la película Trunks se llamaba "You Found Me", y se trataba de una joven de veintiún años, que una noche estuvo a punto de ser violada, aunque se salvo esa noche, la noche siguiente el atacante volvió y consumo su objetivo.

-¡¡A ahora veo ¿por qué te asustaste?, pero por que lloras Maron.

-Trunks como puede haber tipos tan malos en este mundo, que le ocasionan un daño tan terrible a las mujeres o en el peor de los casos, los pedofilos que abusan de los niños pequeños.

- Si esos tipos son de lo peor, que ay, pero aun asi no entiendo ¿por qué lloras?,Si tan solo se trataba de una película.

-Ya lo sé Trunks, no soy mensa, lo que me afecto fueron las palabras de ese tipejo, después de haber abusado de la protagonista, le dijo. _Ay dulce ricura ¿ realmente creíste que te me ibas a escapar al "Gran Red Rock" ninguna Pollita se le escapa, y lo mejor de todo es que eras virgen, _y después de ver eso llegas tu reverendo idiota y me asustas asi.

-lo siento Maron te juro, que jamás te volveré a asustar te lo prometo, palabra de reverendo idiota como tu me dices.

-Si tu lo dices, pero si me vuelves a asustar a si Trunks, no respondo, aunque yo se que tengo la batalla perdida. ya que tu eres mucho mas fuerte que yo me pero algún daño te ocasionare algún daño te ocasionare y esa será mi dicha. Maron le reprimía a Trunks, con lagrimas aun entre sus ojos.

-Trunks veía con mucha diversión y ternura a la vez. Aquella chiquilla que el y su gran amigo de parranda Son Goten, molestaban sin pensarlo dos veces. Temblaba a su lado como un pequeño gatito asustado y Sabiéndose culpable del miedo de la ojiazul, se coloco a su lado abrazándola y dándole a entender que el la protegería de todo y de todos .Maron correspondió a este cálido abrazo, con mucho miedo. Trunks sintió como la pequeña ojiazul temblaba a mas no poder. Se inclino hacia la jovencita – tranquila Mientras yo este aquí no permitiré que nadie te toque y mucho menos que te cause algún daño tal y como le ocurrió a la protagonista de esa pelicula.

Maron saco su pequeña cabeza el pecho del sayajin, para nueva mente hacerle frente, ¿Habría escuchado bien o esta era otra jugarreta de su mente?. Lo miro por un minuto tratando de encontrar una mejor respuesta por medio de sus ojos, pero era inútil , sus ojos solo la confundían mas, esos ojos tan varoniles, tiernos y sinceros. No había duda alguna estaba enamorada, si enamorada de aquel niño travieso, que la molestaba quitándole sus muñecas, aventándole agua en la cabeza, asustándola con lagartijas, ranas, víboras, arañas y ratas. Que había en la Corporación Cápsula. Pero en esta ocasión era distinto ese Trunks no la molestaba al contrario la cuidaba y protegía. Asi que poco a poco se perdió en la mirada del primogénito Brief.

Y a lo mejor era la imaginación de Trunks, pero sentía como si una fuerza extraña lo estuviera atrayendo hacia la joven. ¿pero que seria sus bellos ojos azules?, ¿su sonrisa?, ¿su temor? , ¿ sus labios? , ¿ o tal vez su inocencia?.. No importaba lo que fuese lo estaba sacando de sus

casillas, tenia que hacerlo tenia que besarla, se acerco a ella tratando de no asustarla mas, Maron ni se inmutaba, había sido hipnotizada por la mirada del primogénito Brief, lentamente cerro los ojos sabiendo el próximo paso a seguir.

* * *

Y bueno hasta aquí el segundo capitulo espero no haberla regado tanto como en el primero pero como dice el dicho echando a perder se aprende jajajaja bueno sin mas por el momento a contestar ¡¡¡¡REVIEWS!!!!!

**Milk y Goku: **Gracias por haber leído esta historia tan loca y sobre todo llena de errores pero bueno que le vamos hacer espero y sigas leyendo los demás capítulos. Espero seguir en contacto con tigo siempre me gusta encontrar a Fans de Dragon Ball y de Trunks y Maron.

Marby: ay que raro se siente estar del otro lado de la moneda, por lo general yo te escribo y tu me contestas y ahora es alrreves, y bueno ahora por fin el segundo capitulo y sorry por haber tomado prestada tu historia pero necesitaba asustar a Maron y no encontré mejor que esa para atemorizarla espero y no te moleste. Maron: ay sister sister bueno ya aquí el segundo capitulo, para que me dejes de estar moliendo a cada rato para que la continué, pues bien aquí esta el segundo. Adickdelta: pues bien muchacha este es el segundo capitulo espero y no haber metido tanto la pata como al principio y además que padre esta tu nueva historia ya quiero saber que mas pasara. Yuna Luna: pues bien siguiendo tus consejos le cambie ese formato tan feo de guión que tenia el primer capitulo y aquí esta el segundo espero no haber metido tanto la pata. pero bueno. ya aprenderé eso espero en fin, espero seguir con ti apoyo. Serenity: Gracias Gracias por haber leído el primer capitulo pero bueno ya saldrán mejor los demás te prometo que ya no tendrán tantas metidas de pata.

**Zard: **ok esta bien ya como te habrás dado cuenta el titulo esta mejor centrado que la vez pasada y en cuando a los protagonistas ya tienen sus nombres bien escritos y no con minúsculas como fue el primer capitulo.

**Dayana: **¿en serio no te gusta Trunks y Maron?. mija pues parece todo lo contrario ya te he visto con Marby y ahora aquí pero en fin que bueno que te agrado el capitulo a pesar de haber tenido tantas fallas.

**Y por ultimo Súper Vegeta:** mira en primer lugar gracias por haberte tomado la molestia de leer el primer capitulo, yo se que fue Basura por los errores gramaticales estoy consiente de ello. A y en cuanto a lo que me dijiste no me pienso pelear con tigo vía rews en verdad me da mucha flojera y pereza.

En fin y si alguien se le ocurre decir que en Dragon Ball Z no se mencionaron nombres de grandes científicos como los que expuse en este capitulo vean el capitulo numero ciento setentaiuno titulo "cuando Gohan era un bebe" ahí se mencionan a Einstein y Arquímedes.

Y sin mas que decir bayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.


	3. Chapter 3

"**LA FIESTA DE MIS SUEÑOS Y UN INESPERADO PRIMER BESO"**

** "La chica difícil"**

**Capitulo 3**

* * *

Si enamorada de aquel niño travieso, que la molestaba quitándole sus muñecas, aventándole agua en la cabeza, asustándola con lagartijas, ranas, víboras, arañas y ratas. Que había en la Corporación Cápsula. Pero en esta ocasión era distinto ese Trunks no la molestaba al contrario la cuidaba y protegía. Asi que poco a poco se perdió en la mirada del primogénito Brief.

-Ajaja, Maron ya te vi con que esas tenemos con razón, querías que me fuera a dormir. Lero lero Trunks y Maron, son novios se quieren se besan se aman...

-Pan que haces despierta todavía pensé que estabas durmiendo en tu habitación jovencita...

-Ay Maron no me regañes, solo baje para tomar un poco de agua. Pero te encontré muy acarameladita con Trunks. Pero enseguida me voy a dormir malvada madrastra...

-Será mejor que me vaya de aquí no te quiero ocasionar problemas con Gohan y Videl. Además ya es demasiado noche, para estar aquí en casa de Gohan, nos vemos mejor otra ocasión Maron...

-Si que te vaya bien Trunks, despues nos volvemos a ver...

Trunks y Maron se despidieron de una forma muy cálida y gentil, se notaba que se querían mucho. Pero ni El ni Ella se animaban a decirse sus verdaderos sentimientos. Y asi pasaron varios días, ya solo faltaban dos días para la gran celebración de la fiesta numero dieciséis de Maron, la joven rubia se encontraba platicando de lo lindo con su mejor amiga de la preparatoria Zucet ella era muy linda su cabello era castaño, sus ojos verdes, su piel morena y además era rebelde

-No me rehúso me niego rotunda mente que tus primos vallan a mi fiesta Zucet, no nos soporto ni tantito

-Pero Maron por que no quieres que vallan mis primos Idaza y Iqucell ¿qué tan mal te caen?...

-Si Zucet no los soporto por sangrones, presumidos, pesados e insoportables...

-Ay Maron pero que le voy a decir Idaza esta muy entusiasmado por bailar toda la noche contigo...

-Ya te dije que no los quiero en mi fiesta Zucet, ellos me caen mal desde mucho antes de conocerte, solo al recordar a su madre gritándole a la señora Bulma y a la señora Milk, que mis amigos Goten y Trunks eran unos vulgares, ay me hace enojar bastante...

-Pero Maron eso ocurrió hace muchos años y más aún no puedo creer que lo recuerdes si haciendo cálculos eso paso cuando tu tenias mas o menos cuatro años. Además tus amigos Goten y Trunks ganaron sus peleas y dejaron en ridículo a mis primos, lo cual me dio mucho gusto se lo merecían por insoportables. Jajajajaj...

Pero la alegría les duraría muy poco para este par de amigas ya que Naidi la chica mas popular de la preparatoria se estaba acercando a ellas para Molestarlas, la joven Naidi era una chica de ojos color miel y cabello Pelirrojo. Pero al contrario de Zucet y Maron, ella era una chica frívola y superficial...

-Vaya vaya mira a quienes tenemos aquí a la naca de Zucet y a la güereja desabrida de Maron...

-¡¡Ay dios mío!!, quien dejo salir a la culebra de su jaula...

-¡¡por favor Zucet compórtate!!¿, ¿Qué es lo que quiere Naidi?. Dijo la joven rubia...

-Ay solo quería que le digas a mi novio Trunks que hoy no lo voy a poder ver esta noche, ya que voy a salir con mis amigas al antro...

-Y por que no se lo dices tu Bobosa, mi amiga Maron no es mandadera de nadie, para estar llevándoles mensajes a sus amigos Goten y Trunks. Además ¿por qué no le avisas tu?, ¿Qué no conoces los celulares?, a ya se es que las bobosas como tu no los saben usar o a lo mejor al motel al cual te van a llevar no hay señal verdad queridita...

-Zucet cálmate no te tienes que estar rebajándote al nivel de esta "señorita", además no le pienso decir nada a Trunks que yo sepa. El no tiene novia y tú estas muy lejos de serlo queridita solo por que saliste una vez con él no te da el derecho a decir que eres su novia oficial...

-jajá aja Miren ustedes dos tu Naca de quinta. En primera yo no voy a moteles de paso como tu dices para que lo sepas yo aun soy virgen y si claro que conozco los celulares solo que el mío no tiene saldo. Y tu güera de pacotilla Trunks y yo ya nos besamos para que lo sepas...

-jajajajajajaja virgen tu no me hagas reír serás virgen si claro pero de pastorela, tu crees que nacimos ayer, que somos idiotas, que padecemos de alguna enfermedad cerebral o algo asi. Digo para no saber que clase de golfa eres tú y si Trunks el amigo de mi amiga Maron ya te beso seguramente tu te arrojaste a sus brazos para hacerlo ya que él dudo que te haya tomado en serio...

-Zucet por favor ya compórtate y tú Naidi, será mejor que te vayas si no quieres que te agarre de esos pelos de zanahoria tuyos y te arrastre por toda la preparatoria...

-Si esta bien ya me voy y no por que tú me lo digas ya que el olor a nacas realmente me dan nauseas. Jajajajaja

-Ay no Maron te juro que de verdad no la soporto la odio, detesto, aborrezco,

Me cae tan mal esa maldita vieja culebra. Me hubieras dejado y yo la agarro del cuello la mato después la descuartizo y se la doy de comer a los perros callejeros...

-jajajaja clámate. Señorita Asesina, además pobres perros no crees que se indigestan con la carne desabrida de esa vieja...

-jajaja Si tienes razón, pobres animalitos no se merecen que sea tan cruel...

-Ay Maron y Zucet no se calman, como les gusta decirle de cosas a Naidi...

-¿Trunks que haces aquí?...

-Nada solo quería saber como te había ido en tu examen...

-¿qué crees?. Trunks saque diez aprobé...

-que bien Maron te dije que si estudiabas con mas dedicación tendrías muy buenas calificaciones..

-Ay me acabo de acordar el onceavo mandamiento no estorbar, adiós Trunks al rato nos vemos Maron...

-Adiós Zucet...

-Oye Maron ya no nos hemos visto desde aquel día. Que estabas estudiando en la Corporación Cápsula. ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Qué has hecho con tu joven vida?...

-pues nada Trunks, lo de siempre solo entrenado con mi madre Numero Dieciocho y mi padre Krillin...

-Y que ya dominas la técnica de vuelo o aun le tienes miedo a las alturas...

-Pues lo normal aprendí a levitar en tan solo diez minutos y a volar en una hora, creo Trunks...

- Que bien Maron vas progresando...

-Y a todo esto jamás te he preguntado pero ¿por qué le temes a las alturas Maron? ¿Qué fue lo que te paso para que les tengas tanto pánico?...

-Ay Trunks yo le tengo miedo a las alturas por culpa del Sr. Yamcha...

-Y el Señor Yamcha que hizo para que les temieras tanto Maron...

-Ay Trunks ya te había platicado cuando éramos niños. ¿Qué no lo recuerdas?...

-A, y te estaba poniendo atención o no...

-jajá aja que gracioso eres Trunks, ni pienses que te lo voy a platicar nuevamente...

-No no ándale. Dime nuevamente ¿qué fue lo que te paso sí?...

-Ay esta bien. Pero ponme atención ya que no pienso volvértelo a platicar me escuchas, Trunks esto paso hace doce años. Tu y Yo éramos tan solo unos niños de cuatro y ocho años, me estas poniendo atención Trunks...

-Si. Maron cuéntame ya...

-Esta bien tu madre la Sra. Bulma, la Sra. Milk, la Sra. Videl, mi madre, yo y todos los demás estábamos buscando las llamadas esferas del dragon. Cuando por una razón extraña la nave en la cual viajábamos perdió el control de una manera muy extraña asi que estábamos a punto de estrellarnos contra el suelo. Cuando mi madre salió de la nave y nos salvo la vida a todos, y esa es la razón por la cual le tengo un poco de miedo a las alturas...

-Ay si te lo voy a creer, como es posible que lo recuerdes. si como tu dices tú tenias cuatro años cuando ocurrió todo eso...

-Ay Trunks no seas bobo, además caer de cien mil metros de altura trauma a cualquiera...

-jaja tienes razón. oye Maron recuerdas cuando estabas en la Corporación Cápsula estudiando para tu examen de física...

-Ay y como olvidarlo, Trunks ese día jamás se me va a olvidar...

_**flachback......**_

La joven Maron se encontraba estudiando en el interior de la tan afamada corporación Cápsula. Pero la muchacha de tan solo quince años de edad no le entendía ni nada de lo que estaba estudiando...

-Maldita sea faltan tan solo cuatro días para el mendigo examen de física y no le entiendo nada...

-¿qué té pasa Maron por que estas tan enojada?...

-Ay Trunks es que en cuatro días tengo un muy difícil examen semestral de física, y no entiendo nada de lo que estoy estudiando...

-Haber déjame si yo te puedo ayudar a estudiar. El joven Trunks analizaba el contenido del libro el cual la joven rubia estaba estudiando, Maron no esta tan difícil lo que estas estudiando déjame te explico...

-Ay si Trunks explícame, por que no entiendo nada de eso de la física cuántica...

-Mira la física mecánica cuántica, es conocida también como mecánica ondulatoria, es una de las ramas principales de la física experimental lo cual...

Pero la joven Maron ni atención ponía a lo que el joven Trunks le estaba explicando. ella estaba perdida en su mirada, su cabello, lo varonil y bello que era y en lo lindo que siempre es con ella...

_-entendiste Maron lo que te acabo de explicar..._

_-¡¡¡E!!, Si Trunks entendí muy bien lo que me acabas de decir. muchas gracias..._

_-A con que si me entendiste muy bien. ahora explícame Tú lo que Yo te acabo de decir..._

_La joven Maron se quedo helada, con lo que Trunks le estaba pidiendo como demonios le iba a explicar eso si ni atención puso, cuando él le dio la explicación de la física cuántica..._

_-Ándale. Maron contéstame la pregunta que te acabo de decir... _

_-Ay Trunks la física cuántica es. Ay Maron concéntrate la física cuántica es no tengo idea. Ay Dende, Kaiosamas del norte, sur, este y oeste, Gran kaiosama, alguno de los Supremos Kaiosamas. Cualquiera de todos ustedes que tengan tiempo sáquenme de aquí. La joven rubia pedía a todos los dioses que recordaba que la sacaran del lió el cual ella misma se metió en eso dos personas estaban discutiendo en la entrada de la Corporación Cápsula... _

_-Vegeta haragán. Cuantas veces te he dicho que aprendas a conducir para que me lleves de compras. hablo con un tono mandón la científica de la corporación Cápsula _

_-No me vengas con tonterías Bulma, Yo Vegeta el príncipe de los Sayajin no tiene tiempo para estarse rebajando con clasecitas de manejo, tal y como las tubo ese inútil de Kakaroto..._

_-Tu, Vegeta príncipe de que el planeta Vegeta exploto ya hace muchos años atrás, ya por favor deja de estar fumando esa hierba verde que te hace alucinar..._

_-Bulma ya te dije que no me molestes, no ves que hoy amanecí de muy mal humor, para estar discutiendo tonterías contigo..._

_-Tú de mal humor que novedad Vegeta el día que tú amanezcas de buen humor, Goku se gana el premio Novel por su enorme inteligencia... _

_Vegeta con su mirada de pocos amigos como siempre, se limito a ver a su bella esposa con esa mirada asesina la cual siempre le dedica a los insectos que quiere eliminar y sin mas remedio se dirigió a la chamarra de gravedad. para sacar algo de esa furia Sayajin la cual lo caracteriza..._

_-Ay mis padres siempre tan pacíficos..._

_-Ay Trunks no te sientas el comportamiento de tus padres si tu vieras, como se comportan los míos..._

_-Si tienes razón jajajajajaja..._

_-Sabes que Trunks ya me voy a kamehouse mi madre me pidió que estuviera ahí temprano. Gracias por la explicación Trunks adiós..._

_la joven Maron se despidió de Trunks Brief con un cálido beso en la mejilla y salió de la Mansión Brief a toda estar temprano en kamehouse tal y como su madre le había pedido..._

_**Fin del Flachback...**_

_-_Si Maron que día ese pero te digo después de ese día mi madre prácticamente obligo a mi padre a ir a una escuela de manejo y aunque no lo creas. paso toda y cada una de las pruebas las cuales los maestros le impartieron...

-Y que maestro va a negarle la licencia de manejo a tu padre solo con su mirada asesina asusta a cualquiera...

-jajajajaja. Si tienes razón. Sabes que ya tengo que retirarme precisamente hoy salgo de viaje a la ciudad del Noroeste y si no llego temprano. para arreglar unos asuntos pendientes de la Corporación Cápsula me voy a meter en serios problemas...

-Si Trunks que te vaya bien en ese viaje que tienes. Pero oye no vas a tener problemas con mi fiesta.

-Claro que no Maron esos asuntos los cuales te platique los arreglo esta misma tarde y para mañana estaré muy pero muy puntual en la fiesta...

-Esta bien Trunks, ya dijiste no quiero que vayas a faltar...

-No eso jamás Maron...

-Bueno Trunks Yo también me voy aun tengo un examen de historia...

-Que te vaya muy bien Maron...

Pero mientras Trunks y Maron se estaban despidiendo afuera de la preparatoria Orange Star School. Naidi discutía con su padre por teléfono...

-Ya te dije que no pienso ir a ver a tu maldito hijo bastado Papá. Y déjame en paz, no me vuelvas a llamar...

-¿Qué ocurre Naidi problemas con tu Papá?.Pregunto Fanny esta chica era la amiga de Naidi siempre la seguía a todos lados. Ella era de cabello negro, ojos verdes, y con una cara angelical casi igual a la de Maron...

-Era mi padre ya no lo soporto el muy cretino quiere que vaya a ver a su maldito engendro y a la maldita vieja esa que hizo sufrir a mi madre...

-¿Y como están bien?, digo un parto es difícil...

-Yo que se Fanny, por Mí se hubieran muerto ella y su maldito engendro del demonio...

-Naidi no digas eso ese pequeñito es tu hermano...

-¡Ay mira Fanny cállate, me desesperas con tus ridiculeces!. Mejor dime traes lo que te pedí...

-¡Si lo traigo. Pero Naidi no crees que estamos haciendo mal no quiero inculpar a Maron en esto...

-Mira tu cállate, esa estúpida niña isleña no me va a humillar y mucho menos me va a quitar a Trunks Brief...

-Pero Naidi Maron no te esta quitando a nadie. Además Trunks Brief te dijo muy claro, que no quería nada contigo...

-¡Ay tú, te callas, Además Fanny por mi los chicos de esta preparatoria te hablan. Tú realmente crees que te hablan por que estas bonita. Jajajaja, no me hagas reír, solo mírate no tienes gracia, estas muy fea y además eres patética...

-Naidi no tienes por que decirme eso...

-No me hagas enojar idiota y no te diré nada...

-Mejor vete hacer lo que te pedí Fanny...

-Esta bien Naidi enseguida voy...

Fanny tal, como Naidi le pidió introdujo en la mochila de Maron, las respuestas del examen de historia con el objetivo de que el maestro, la descubriera y con esto diera paso a su expulsión inmediata de la preparatoria...

-Espero que resulte bien todo lo que estoy planeando, muy pronto esa tipa de pacotilla recibirá su merecido, ay pobre niñita ni se imagina lo que le espera. Fanny pensaba en voz baja el tan suculento plan que ella llevaría acabo esa tarde...

y asi pasaron los minutos y todos los alumnos del salón entraron a el para, llevar a cabo el examen de historia...

-Ay Maron no estudie nada de historia creo que voy a reprobar...

-No pienses en ello Zucet vas a ver que vas a pasar, ¿ que acaso ya se te olvido lo que estudiamos el otro día en mi casa kamehouse?...

-Ay Maron lo único que recuerdo de tu casa ese día es el papacito de tu amigo Goten...

-Que como es posible que estés pensando en mi amigo Goten en estos momentos...

-Ay si Tu no te hagas la santa. ¿Haber dime tu no piensas en lo guapo que se veía Trunks en traje de baño?...

-Claro que No Zucet...

-Si tu ándale eso ni Kamisama, te lo cree...

-Haber haber ustedes dos jovencitas dejen de estar hablando en voz baja ya voy a entregar el examen...

-Si Profesor disculpe. contestaron ambas chicas...

-Solo tienen una hora para contestar todo el examen esta claro jóvenes. Esa orden la dio el Maestro Darien, este maestro era el mas estricto de toda la preparatoria Orange Star School...

-¿Es el héroe de toda la humanidad que gracias a sus valerosas hazañas nos salvo de la temible amenaza del Mostró Cell?, Ay la respuesta es muy sencilla Mister Satán, ay pobres ingenuos no saben que Mister Satán no fue ese héroe que todos veneran, el verdadero héroe se el señor Son Gohan. Maron pensaba en lo farsante que era Mister Satán y sobre todo le molestaba que siempre lo vieran como el gran héroe cando no era mas que un simple mentiroso...

-Profesor Darien Maron se esta copiando. hablo la mala intencionada de Naidi...

-¿Es eso verdad señorita Maron?.dijo el profesor con incredulidad...

-Claro que no Profesor, yo no me estoy copiando, eso no es verdad...

-Si Profesor se estaba copiando yo misma la vi, ella estaba sacando un papel de su mochila...

- No seas mentirosa Naidi, mi amiga Maron seria incapaz de estarse copiando...

- Yo a Ti no te estoy hablando naca estoy hablando con el Profesor...

-Ahora si te voy agarrar de los pelos vas a ver...

-¡¡¡Silencio!!!.hablo con tono muy autoritario digno que lo caracterizaba el Maestro Darien. Señorita Maron seria tan gentil de abrir su mochila...

-Si claro Profesor yo no tengo nada que esconder...

Maron abrió su mochila con toda confianza no sabiendo aun que Fanny había introducido las respuestas del examen de historia...

-¡¡Mire Profesor no hay nada en mi mochila!!...

-Y si no hay nada señorita Maron me puede decir ¿qué es ese papel que esta tirado en el suelo?...

-No lo se Profesor...

-Me lo puede levantar y entregar. ordenó el Maestro Darien...

-Si Maestro como usted diga...

Maron levanto y entrego a su Maestro Darien ese papel tan extraño que había caído de su mochila, pero a ella le extrañaba mucho ese papel, jamás en su vida lo había visto, el Maestro Darien vio el papel y después de analizarlo le dijo a Maron...

-Señorita Maron sabe usted que es esto...

-¿No lo se Profesor?, ¿ Que es?...

-No se haga la que no sabe señorita, esto son todas las respuestas del examen de historia...

-No Profesor le juro que yo no las tome...

-¡NO! Me mienta jovencita acompáñeme con el director académico, el sabrá que hacer con usted...

-Pero Maestro yo no hice nada, digo con un tono muy angustiado la joven Maron...

-Si Profe mi amiga Maron seria incapaz de hacer algo asi...

-Mira la Naca como siempre defendiendo a la estúpida isleña copiona esta. hablo Naidi con una mala intención...

-ahora si Naidi ya me hartaste maldita culebra...

Zucet agarro del cabello a la joven Naidi y la estaba arrastrando por todo el salón. Hasta que dos compañeros de ellas las separaron

-Suéltenme, déjenme solo tantito, solo la agarro de los pelos y la arrastro tantito...

-Ay si tu naca pues inténtalo...

-¡¡Basta esto no parece una prestigiosa preparatoria mas bien parece la plataforma del torneo de las artes marciales y ahora si ya me hartaron las tres me van acompañar con el Director académico!!. Digo con un tono muy autoritario el Maestro Darien...

Maron, Zucet,Naidi y el Profesor Darien se dirigían con el Director Académico Maron iba muy angustiada no sabia como había llegado ese papel a su mochila y ya con el director académico...

-¿Que ocurre Profesor Darien?...

-No nada Sr. Director solo estas señoritas que vienen a verlo Zucet y Naidi por conflictivas y la señorita Maron, me robo las respuestas de mi examen semestral...

-Ay haber señorita Maron usted se robo las respuestas del examen...

-Claro que no Sr. Director yo no me robe nada...

-Señorita mas vale que me diga la verdad y si no lo hace me veré obligado a expulsarla del plantel...

Maron vio muy angustiada a su amiga, al Director Académico y a su Profesor. Pero al contrario de ella Naidi estaba disfrutando todo lo que estaba pasando no había duda su plan estaba funcionando...

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí con el tercer capitulo pobre Maron ¿podrá salir con bien de esta acusación de robo? , ¿será expulsada?, ¿ Naidi se saldrá con la suya? ¿ Trunks como prometió llegara a tiempo para su fiesta?. A continuación las respuestas de todas estas preguntas en el capitulo numero cuatro...

Nota:¿ en serio deje a Pan tan insoportable en el capitulo anterior?, yo no lo creó al contrario sentí que le deje muy mansita, nada que ver con los niños de ahora que avientan sillas, mesas, libros, muerden, patalean, se tiran al piso, gritan y lloran cuando se encaprichan por algo y claro que Pan era insoportable solo ay que recordarla en Dragon Ball GT

EJEMPLOS DE ELLO:

Punto Uno: por culpa de ella y de sus caprichos Goku,Trunks y ella misma casi mueren en el espacio..

Punto Dos: por otro capricho casi muere en el desierto de no ser por Giru que la salvo se habría muerto(mugre Giru por mi la hubiera dejado en el desierto jajajajajajajaj)

Y punto numero Tres: nunca me pareció su manera tan altanera de tratar a su abuelito Goku pero que le pasa mugre mocosa

Y hasta aquí con los puntos por que si me pongo a escribir por que Pan es tan insoportable no acabo nunca la odio...


	4. Chapter 4

**"LA FIESTA DE MIS SUEÑOS Y UN INESPERADO PRIMER BESO" **

**" Venganza, Amor y Amistad" **

**"CAPITULO 4"**

* * *

Maron vio muy angustiada a su amiga, al Director Académico y a su Profesor. Pero al contrario de ella Naidi estaba disfrutando todo lo que estaba pasando, no había duda su plan estaba funcionando...

- Sr. Director se lo vuelvo a decir le juro, que yo no tome nada, se lo juro...

-Ay señorita Maron, creo que me veré en la necesidad de llamar a sus padres...

-No director, por favor no llame a mis padres...

-Maestro Darien llévese a las señoritas Zucet y Naidi a la rectoría, en un momento hablare con ellas...

-Como usted diga Sr. Director...

El Maestro Darien se iba a llevar a Naidi y Zucet a rectoría. cuando de pronto otra chica interrumpió en la oficina del Director...

-Alto aquí no puedo permitir que se lleve a cabo esta injusticia. Interrumpió Fanny la amiga de Naidi...

-¿A que se refiere con eso señorita?, ¿Cuál injusticia se refiere usted?. Hablo el Director Académico...

-Sr. Director, Maron no robo ningún examen la que lo robo fui Yo, y eso lo hice por ordenes de Naidi, ella fue la que me dijo que lo robara, y después lo introdujera en la mochila de Maron...

-Eso no es verdad Sr. Director, Yo no le ordene a Fanny que robara el examen del Profesor Darien, ella esta mintiendo, claro me tiene envidia

-Claro que no Naidi, yo no te tengo envida y por una vez en tu vida admite lo que hiciste...

-Maldita vieja, ya sabia que tu fuiste pero vas a ver cuando te agarre. Hablo con enojo, Zucet ella ya se imaginaba que esto había sido una trampa de Naidi...

-Señorita Zucet compórtese...

-Si Señor Director disculpe usted.

-Maestro Darien llévese mejor a las señoritas Maron y Zucet a rectoría, yo me quedare aquí para solucionar este problema

-Como usted diga Sr. Director, acompáñenme jovencitas...

El Maestro Darien llevo a Zucet y a Maron a rectoría tal, como le había pedido el Director Académico...

-Haber señorita Fanny explíqueme mejor lo que acaba de decir...

-Si Señor Director Naidi le tiene mucha envidia a Maron, ¿por qué?, es más inteligente que ella es más bonita y además tiene la amistad y tal vez el amor de Trunks Brief...

-Eso es mentira Fanny, yo no envidio a Maron en lo mas mínimo...

-Haber silencio las dos y respóndame señorita Fanny, tiene pruebas de la acusación...

-Si Señor Director tengo todas las pruebas del mundo...

Fanny saco de su mochila su pequeño celular en el venia grabado, el plan de Naidi para inculpar a Maron del robo del examen y con ello diera paso a su expulsión...

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_-¡Ay mira Fanny cállate, me desesperas con tus ridiculeces!. Mejor dime traes lo que te pedí..._

_-¡Si lo traigo. Pero Naidi no crees que estamos haciendo mal no quiero inculpar a Maron en esto..._

_-Mira tu cállate, esa estúpida niña isleña no me va a humillar y mucho menos me va a quitar a Trunks Brief... _

_-Pero Naidi Maron no te esta quitando a nadie. Además Trunks Brief te dijo muy claro, que no quería nada contigo..._

**_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

-Quiere mas pruebas Señor Director...

-No señorita Fanny, con lo que acabo de escuchar me basta y me sobra, para saber quien fue la verdadera culpable, señorita Naidi queda usted expulsada del plantel...

-Pero Señor Director. Naidi vio con rabia a su "amiga" Fanny, como se había atrevido a traicionarla de esa forma pero, ya llegaria el momento de vengarse de Fanny, Zucet y sobretodo de la isleña de pacotilla Maron...

-Señorita Naidi, el lunes, la espero con su padre aquí mismo en mi oficina esta claro señorita...

-Si señor Director...

-Se puede retirar señorita Naidi y usted también se puede retirar señorita Fanny...

-Si señor director como usted diga. Ambas chicas salieron de la oficina del director Naidi tomo del brazo a Fanny y le reclamaba su traición...

-¿Dime por que estúpida? ¿Por qué me traicionaste asi maldita?...

-¿Y todavía me lo preguntas Naidi? , Lo hice por que te odio...

-jajajaj mira estúpida, por mí tú eras alguien y ahora que, ya no voy a estar, nadie te va a pelar...

-Sabes que Naidi, prefiero que nadie me haga caso, antes de seguir siendo humillada por ti...

-Eres una verdadera tonta, pero ya nos veremos después...

Naidi salió de la preparatoria Orange Star School, con una enorme furia su plan para inculpar a Maron y hacer que saliera de la preparatoria se había venido abajo. pero ya llegaría el momento mas adecuado de vengarse de la estúpida isleña como ella misma le decía a Maron, de la Naca como le decía a Zucet y sobre todo de la traidora de Fanny...

-Gracias Fanny por salvarme de esa injusticia...

-No tienes nada que agradecerme Maron, no solo lo hice por ti, si no también lo hice, por todas y cada una de las chicas que Naidi humillo a lo largo de la preparatoria...

-Como quiera muchas gracias Fanny. jamás lo pensé de ti te lo agradezco...

-Ay Maron gracias y cuídate, por que Naidi no se va a dar por vencida...

-Pero Fanny, ¿yo que le hice a Naidi para que me odiara tanto?...

-Tu no hiciste nada Maron, Naidi siempre te tubo envidia, ¿por qué eres? mas inteligente que ella y además ¿Por qué?, Trunks Brief es tu amigo...

-Señoritas pasen por favor al salón para terminar su examen de historia...

-Si Maestro como usted diga. Contestaron ambas chicas...

Los minutos pasaron Maron, Zucet y Fanny sacaron muy buenas notas en su examen de historia, el día paso sin mas problemas por la tarde y noche Maron y su Madre Numero Dieciocho dieron fin a los últimos detalles de su fiesta. al día siguiente, Trunks se encontraba en la capital del Noroeste terminando arreglar las importaciones a la capital del Sur...

-No como es posible que aún no hemos llegado a un acuerdo con los dueños de la Corporación blue. para exportar él más reciente invento de la Corporación Cápsula...

-Disculpe usted joven Trunks, pero los dueños de esa compañía, aún no están muy conformes con los precios. Hablo el contador de la Corporación Cápsula.

-No ay excusas Jack. Ese asunto debió estar arreglado desde hace dos días...

-Si joven Trunks, pero los dueños de la empresa blue, no quisieron firmar nada hasta que usted estuviera aquí...

-Pero. ¿por qué ayer que llegue no me mencionaste este inconveniente?...

-Si lo hice joven Trunks, solo que usted no me puso atención...

-Me estas diciendo que yo fui el de la culpa...

-No para nada joven Trunks, solo que usted le dedico mas tiempo a otros asuntos pendientes, y además en comprar ese regalo para su amiga...

Trunks sin mas remedio se resigno a pasar ese día envuelto en papeles y mas papeles, el tenia el lo prometió, tenia que llegar a tiempo a la fiesta numero dieciséis de Maron. Y Asi el día y tarde paso muy rápido, Maron y sus invitados ya se encontraban en uno de los salones de fiesta que sé encontraba en la Mansión Brief...

-Maron. Muchas felicidades que cumplas, muchos pero muchos años más. Maron escucho hablar a su uno de sus mejores amigos él era Goten...

-Muchas gracias Goten que bueno, que llegaste...

-¿Y tu realmente creíste que iba a faltar?, eso jamás Maron, y bueno te dejo me voy a sentar preciosa...

-¿qué pasara con Trunks que no llega, ya son mas de las nueve de la noche y el aún no se aparece por aquí. Maron se preguntaba, ¿por qué Trunks no aparecía, seria acaso que eso de la convención de negocios, no era más que un pretextó, para no venir a su fiesta...

-Vaya Vaya, a quien tenemos aquí, a la bella de Maron...

-Idaza que sorpresa que bueno que viniste.

-Claro preciosidad, como creíste que iba a faltar...

-Y Zucet y tu hermano Icocell...

-Bueno Maron, Icocell no pudo venir, ya que su esposa Angie esta a punto de dar a luz, y mi prima Zucet, no se dijo que ya venia...

-Bueno yo me retiro, para que puedas recibir a tus demás invitados, Maron que no se te vaya a olvidar, prometiste bailar conmigo toda la noche.

-Claro que no Idaza, como creíste que se me iba a olvidar...

-Bueno al rato nos vemos, Maron...

-Si Idaza como tu digas, ay no quiero bailar con Idaza, pero como demonios le voy a decir que no quiero bailar con él...

-Feliz cumple años Maron...

-Zucet que bueno que ya llegaste, me hacias mucha falta amiga...

-Ay pero que linda eres Maron, por extrañarme asi. Pero dime ya llego el papacito de tu amigo Goten...

-Si Él, ya llego se encuentra con su Madre y los demás miembros de su familia...

-A eso esta muy bien, oye Maron quienes son todos estos invitados no los conozco...

-A sí claro deja te los presento, el señor que esta apartado de todos los demás de la fiesta, ese el que tiene una mirada asesina, bueno es el Sr. Vegeta, la Sra. De cabello azul y algo mandona bueno ella es la Sra. Bulma y asi Maron paso parte de la noche presentándole a su amiga Zucet a los demás invitados de su fiesta. ..

-Maron ¿quieres bailar conmigo?...

- Si claro idaza como tu digas, Maron estaba cada vez más triste, ya eras mas de las once de la noche y Trunks no llegaba, prácticamente había bailado con todos sus invitados Yamcha, Goten, Ten Shin Han, Gohan, su padre, bueno ya hasta había bailado con el Sr. Vegeta claro esto lo hizo de mala gana y el Sr. Piccolo. Bueno con Él prácticamente ni bailo. Pero de Trunks no se sabia nada...

-¿qué te ocurre Maron?, ¿Por qué estas tan triste?...

-No es nada Idaza, solo es que estoy preocupada por mi amigo Trunks...

-Trunks, ese nombre me suena, no es acaso el niño de siete años que me venció en el torneo de las artes marciales, hace tiempo...

-Si Idaza de ese Trunks te estoy hablando...

-Pero Maron ese tipo es un cretino, será mejor que te olvides de Él y mejor me das un beso muñeca...

-¿qué un beso? No Idaza suéltame, yo no te quiero besar, te digo que me sueltes...

-Maron será mejor que no hagas escándalos, si no quieres que se arruine tu fiesta preciosa...

Maron estaba entre la espada y la pared, sabia que si gritaba cualquiera de los ahí presentes, la vendrían a ayudar, pero no ella no quería eso, ella quería una noche de paz, junto a sus padres y sus amigos y sin mas remedio se resigno a recibir el beso de Idaza. El chico rubio estaba apunto de besar a la joven rubia cuando de pronto...

-Si me permites bailar con la joven...

-¡¡¡Eh!!!, si claro Trunks y como has estado hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos...

-Estoy Bien Idaza y tu dime, aun no te resignas por aquella pelea que tuvimos, hace doce años...

-No Trunks eso ya esta olvidado, Maron sabes que me acabo de acordar que tengo otros asuntos pendientes, que te la sigas pasando bien Maron...

-Adiós Idaza y tu cretino por que no llegabas...

-Discúlpame Maron, pero tenia unos problemas con unas importaciones y en cuanto termine, volé a toda velocidad para llegar a tiempo a tu fiesta...

-Pretextos y sabes que, mejor me voy a sentar. Pero antes que Maron se fuera a sentar Trunks la tomo de la mano e impidió que sé fuera de la pista de baile...

-No señorita, tu no te vas de aquí sin antes bailar conmigo...

-¿Y que me piensas obligar?...

-Claro que no Maron. ¿Quiero saber si acaso tu conmigo quieres bailar?. Trunks le pidió nuevamente a la joven rubia que bailaran y Maron con suma alegría acepto, ambos chicos bailaban por toda la pista de baile, cuando de pronto una chica los interrumpió...

-Hola mi amor ya llegue...

-Naidi, tu que haces aquí...

-Ay Trunks no lo recuerdas, tú me invitaste...

-Trunks, ¿qué hace la culebra venenosa en mi fiesta?, te dije que no la invitaras, no la quiero aquí...

-Ay lo siento querida. Pero Trunks me invito, que pena me da tu caso, jajajajaja.

-Eso no es verdad Maron, te juro que yo no la invite. Maron espera la joven rubia abandono la pista de baile y sé dirigió al jardín. Mientras tanto Trunks y Naidi discutían en la pista de baile

-Y tu dime que haces aquí, yo no te invite...

-Ya sé que tu no me invitaste, a Mí me invito la amiga de mi prima. Y amor no quieres bailar esta pieza conmigo...

-Claro que no Naidi...

-Trunks Brief, me piensas despreciar, solo te pido que bailes esta pieza conmigo y después me iré, que te parece...

-De acuerdo, pero después té iras de la fiesta, y no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida...

-Esta bien Trunks te prometo que nunca te volveré a buscar...

Mientras Trunks y Naidi bailaban en la pista de baile, Zucet ideo un plan para deshacerse de esa vieja maldita y asi hacer que Trunks y Maron bailaran nuevamente. asi que se acerco a las jóvenes guerreras Pan y Bra...

-Hola princesas, Tu Eres Pan y Tu Amor eres Bra...

-Si yo soy Pan y ella es mi amiga Bra...

-Oigan amores quieren que Trunks y Maron Bailen nuevamente...

-¡¡¡Sí!!, Pero que tenemos que hacer. Dijo la pequeña Bra de escasos doce años de edad

-Bueno lo que tienen que hacer es, Zucet les explicó muy bien a las pequeñas Bra y Pan lo que tenían que hacer, para deshacerse de Naidi. Mientras tanto en la pista de baile Trunks y Naidi seguían bailando...

-Trunks, no crees que Tu y Yo, hacemos muy bonita pareja...

-Claro que no Naidi, yo no te quiero, no me gustas...

-Pero Trunks tú a mí, me encantas...

-Ay disculpe no me fije. Hablo la pequeña Bra, después de tirarle, el refresco encima a Naidi...

-estúpida mocosa ¿por qué me tiraste el refresco en mi vestido?

-Disculpe señorita no la vi, te lo juro hermano que no la vi...

-Naidi no regañes a la mi hermana, no lo hizo adrede...

-Guerra de comida. Ahora era la pequeña Pan le tiro encima un poco de pastel...

-Niña pero que té pasa...

-Naidi creo que tienes que ir al baño para limpiarte...

-De acuerdo Trunks ¡Ay malditas mocosas del demonio!...

-Gracias, pequeñas por quitarme a esa mujer de encima...

-De nada Trunks, si de nada hermano...

-Jovencitas ¿pero que les pasa a ustedes? ¿Piensan arruinar la fiesta de cumpleaños de Maron?. Hablo la científica Bulma Brief. Acompáñenme las dos tengo que hablar con ustedes. Bulma se llevo a las pequeñas Bra y Pan, para regañarlas, por la maldad que habían hecho. Pero al final de cuantas no las regaño,ya que Zucet le explico a la Señora Bulma lo sucedido en la preparatoria y también le platico de su plan...

Mientras tanto en el jardín principal de la Mansión Brief Maron lloraba desconsolada, como era posible que Trunks hubiera invitado a Naidi a su fiesta, sabiendo que ella la detestaba...

-Trunks Brief eres un verdadero imbecil...

-¿ Por que soy un imbecil?

-¿Y todavía me lo preguntas?, ¡Llegas tarde a mi fiesta!, Y no conforme con eso invitas a Naidi para que venga sabiendo que no la soporto...

-Pero Maron yo no la invite ella vino ¿por qué? La invito una amiga de su prima...

-No me vengas con excusas Trunks, Además no me digas que no disfrutaste bailar mas con ella, que conmigo...

-¿Qué acaso tu estas celosa...

-Claro que no Trunks, no seas tan creído...

-A no lo estas Maron...

-Ya te dije que no estoy celosa y. Pero la discusión no llego a mas, ya que Trunks había tomado prisioneros los labios de la joven chica. Maron por mas que oponía resistencia a ese beso no podía, y cada vez le fue correspondiendo, el beso al joven Trunks...

Después de unos minutos la joven rubia se separo de aquel intenso beso-Eres un Idiota. Trunks.

-No Maron, no soy un idiota y con este beso que te acabo de robar, comprobé que estoy enamorado de ti, creó mas de lo que yo creía...

Maron se quedo helada, ni en sus más bizarros sueños se imaginó, que Trunks Brief, el chico con el cual soñada todas las noches, el mismo que hacia que sacará bajas notas en sus exámenes, le estuviera declarando su amor...

-Ay amor aquí estas te estaba buscando por todos lados...

-Será mejor, que te vallas con tu novia Trunks, yo me quedo aquí...

-No Maron Naidi no es mi novia, ¿cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir?, Además yo estoy enamorado de otra chica...

-¿A que chica te refieres Trunks?...

-Naidi ya te lo había dicho, cuando salimos, yo te dije que estaba enamorado de Maron, y solo salí contigo, ¿por qué?, te hiciste pasar por Zucet la amiga de Maron...

Maron estaba sin habla, como era posible que Naidi la había engañado, cuando salió con Trunks, ella se la pasaba diciendo lo espléndido que era lo bien que besaba, lo cual tiene mucha razón y además que se haya hecho pasar por su mejor amiga Zucet...

-Vamos Maron a otro lugar, ¡quiero estar contigo a solas...

-Si claro Trunks como tu digas. Contesto la joven rubia...

-Trunks, si te vas con ella te olvidas de mí, te prometo que jamás me volverás a ver en tu vida..

-En serio Naidi me lo prometes, vamos Maron te quiero regalar algo. Trunks y Maron se retiraron de ese lugar, para ir a otro mas privado...

Naidi se quedo sola en medio del jardín, y sin mas remedio se retiro de la fiesta, y jamás sé volvió a cruzar en la vida de Maron y Trunks. Mientras tanto en la terraza de la mansión Trunks le daba un obsequio a Maron...

-¿Qué es esto Trunks?...

-Ábrelo, Maron espero que te guste...

Maron abrió el obsequio de cumple años de Trunks, se Trataba de un hermoso dije de corazón, en el cual venían dos fotografías, en una venían Él, Maron y Goten. cuando eran pequeños, y en la segunda foto venían de nuevo los tres pero ahora de adolescentes.

-Trunks es Bellísimo. Que lindas fotos la del corazón...

-No Maron, solo puse las fotos más bonitas que tenia...

-Y sabes, la responsable de este regalo es tu amiga Zucet...

-Zucet y ella como es que tiene la culpa...

-Ella me sugirió ese regalo, cuando salí con ella, hace un par de semanas y me digo, que pusiera en un lado del corazón una foto de cuando éramos niños y en la otra de adultos...

-Es sinceramente Hermoso...

-Maron, ahora que estamos solos te quiero hacer una pregunta...

-Si dime Trunks, ¿qué pregunta me quieres hacer?...

-Maron, ¿quieres ser mi Novia?

Maron se quedo Helada Trunks, estaba diciendo las palabras que siempre quiso escuchar de Él y poco a poco Maron se fue acercando a Trunks Brief, y después de un nuevo Maravilloso y intenso beso, ella le respondió...

**¿¿ ¿THE END???**

* * *

Hasta aquí él ultimo capitulo, que mala soy no puse la respuesta de Maron. Pero no lo hice por que no se sabe si en Dragon Ball Gt Trunks y Maron eran Novios, la respuesta se las dejo a ustedes, y si por mi fuera Maron Habría dicho que si, pero bueno, le doy las gracias a todas y cada una de las lectoras que siguieron esta historia todos estos meses y sin mas que decir Adiós Gracias...

Nota: un agradecimiento especial a...

Milk y Goku: Te agradezco en el alma que hayas seguido la historia desde su inicio me da mucho gusto. Te dejo mi meil jane.1985 arroba

Dulce: me da mucho gusto que té aya gustado la historia te lo agradezco...

Mayra, Lizeth, Leonor y Araceli: Pues chicas ya termine con esto, pero les diré una cosa no se vuelvan a meter con mis lectoras, y otra cosa si les digo, si a mí me gusta este mundo, es muy mi problema no?...

Yuna Luna: Gracias por tu apoyo en esta historia que acaba de concluir, me da mucho gusto saber que hay mas personas que les gusta Dragon Ball, y sobre todo Trunks y Maron. De nueva cuenta Gracias...

Dayana: ay chica en que problema te metiste, pero como quiera gracias por defenderme te agradezco mucho, y mija té estas pasando al lado de Trunks y Maron que bueno. JAJAJAJAJAJ...

Sakura: gracias por seguir la historia te lo agradezco...

Zard: pues chica como ves Trunks y Maron ya estan en planes de novios espero y pronto realizar otra historia

Maron. Ay hermana como ves ya termine que bueno no crees y ahora hacer otras cosas

Marby: bueno como ya te diste cuenta, ya termine con este ciclo y espero que tú sigas adelante con tu historia. esta bien..

Y a todas las demas que se vayan acumulando...

* * *

**!!!!!!!!!!ADIOS A TODAS!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡****GRACIASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
